The End is Near
by Bilco
Summary: Set after the end of the 5th year. It's mainly about Harry. If anyone reviews I will put up the 2nd ch. as soon as I see it.
1. A New Day

**A New Day**

To most, this would be just a normal summer's day, but not for some. To Harry Potter this was a terrible day, but the days kept getting better and better and that is what he used tp keep going on knowing that the pain would slowly go away. That is why he wouldn't let himself cry, or at least not for right now. Harry was doing better partly to a deal that he made with his Uncle when they got back. In the deal Harry would do all the yard work, wash the car, cook the meals, and basically everything else he would have to do, and in return he would have to be fed properly, have many chores (As to keep his mind off Sirius.), and be left alone unless it was absolutely necessary. His Uncle gladly agreed to these terms a little peeved about the being fed properly, but decided that if he did everything and did keep to himself than that should really be a good price.

Right now Harry was reshingling their house and after that he had to build a shed for them. Harry was glad because all this kept his mind off Sirius. He knew in his heart that it wasn't entirely his fault, but he had a major influence on it. It was now towards the end of June when Harry had finshed with all the yard work that his Uncle Vernon could make for him so his uncle took him to the Drill Factory where he works everyday with him and makes him fix things there. It was good for Harry he was starting to gain quite a bitof muscle from all this working.

Earlyer in the summer Harry got a hair-cut. Instead of growing it long like most of the eldest boys in a wizarding community he cut it short. Not to short, his hair on the top was about an inch or two not very short, but not even close to what his mop was before. His sides were cut a little bit closer than and than blended with the top so it wouldn't look like it was a crew cut or a buzz. Harry thought that this way he looked alot better even more, because it will keep his hair out of his eyes, it made him look more presentable, and it looked better to his bigger body. He had gotten bigger arms, legs, and a chest since the begining of the summer. He wasn't to big yet he was about 6' and about 170 pounds so he was still fast so he would still be quick for dueling and quiditch, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to contine playing because that would take time out of his training.

Harry had figured he would try his best to train physically and somewhat metally during the summer since he couldn't do magic. Every morining at 5:30 he would run till 7:00 and than use Duddly's old weight set, because for his birthday last Uncle Vernon gave him those for boxing, but than for Christmas he let him join a gym. Harry had asked Dudley if he could help train him or in Dudley's mind use him as a punching bag. He gladly accepted wanting to try and get him back for what he did last summer with the Dementors, or so he thought that Harry did it. Harry didn't really mind the fact that he was basically just getting beat up by Dudley because now it didn't hurt as much and the bruises healed quicker. It was also getting him to move quicker so he wouldn't get hit so that would help him get faster.

He had all ready read all of his old school texts and he figured he could get more if he went to Grimuald Place. Harry had a few books that he got from Moody after owled him they were really good. **_The Art of Healing, Wandless & Soundless, Occlemency, and Ancient Magic. _**Most of these books were past him, but he didn't care. The last book that he read was ANCIENT MAGIC, Moody said that this book was even past him, but it was a good reference. Harry thought that the potions in this book were extremely difficult some that he wasn't sure that Professor Snape could do, but the magic didn't really look to be to hard. He was working on one of the spells in there. It was a ward so it was going to be extremely hard, but it would let him do magic. All that he had to do is visualize the border of how far he wanted it and than most of what was in it. Harry was only trying to visualize the Dursley's house and yard he wanted the yard incase he got into some trouble or something so he wouldn't have to go to another trial or something. He thought it would be better if he tried to master occlemency first so he would have a clear head when he visualized the house and it worked for a little the better at occlemency he was the bigger he could make the ward. He was already able to make the ward cover his cupboard, but it was to small to do much and if he wanted to expand his room the ward wouldn't be big enough.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry said stroking his beautiful owl. He wouldn't send letters to anyone except to someone in the order every few days so they would know that he is alive. Most of them really didn't mind his letters only say something. 'I'm alive.' or 'Here's my check up.' They all figured that he was just grieving over Sirius' passing, but little did they no that Harry was already over that. He couldn't blame the whole of this problem on himself though he would if he could. If he would have tried to learn better than maybe, but Harry wasn't going to live in the past, he wasn't going to dwell in sorrow. At least not for now. He could either mourn or train Harry would train.

It was about 7:30 Harry had just got back from his run and showered and now was petting Hedwig and thinking of a way to get to Diagon Alley. He could sneak out under his invisablity cloak and hail the Knight Bus. Harry thought that this would be the best option he would do it when his Uncle left after he came home for lunch. Harry was making a plan for exactly he wanted to do.

_**1. Gringots, for money and to activate the Potter Family Vault since he had no more gaurdians it was all at his own descretion.**_

_**2. Books, quills, etc.**_

_**3. Knockturn Alley anything interesting.**_

_**4. Somewhere to get another wand or something so he could battle Voldemort.**_

Harry was thinking about Gringots he was thinking of the marble floor and all the little goblins walking by in a hurry when he heard a two Cracks. He didn't think to much of it because it was probably Tonks or someone forgot to bring a portkey for there shift change. But when Harry opened his eyes he wasn't in his little cupboard anymore he was in Gringots standing right infront of a Goblin. "Excuse me, but are you going to your vault sir." The goblin retorted. "Oh yes sorry" He was glad that he had his key and wand with him when he apparated. He slid the goblin his key and he varified it. He then told Griphook to take him to his vault.

While on the ride Harry asked Griphook. "Can you take me to the Potter Family Vault instead." "Yes sir." Griphook said turnig their cart to a different path. It must have taken at least twenty minutes until they got their. Griphook got out slid his finger along a line in the door and then told Harry to do the same and say his name. "Harry Potter." The door slowly opened and at first all you could see were Galleons maybe a pile of sickles and knuts here and there, but their were mountains of not only Galleons, but also gold and jewlry.

"Does any knowledge of me being here go to Professor Dumbledore." Harry asked "Well not if you don't want it to." Griphook contined after he seen the confused look that Harry gave him. "Well it would have if Mr. Black was still your gaurdian, but because you do not have any guardian than you may change it if you like just I will just have to have you sign something upstairs and it will cost ten galleons for this inconvience." Griphook explained. "Sure that will be fine." Harry was surprised that he was calm about the situation he was mad at Dumbledore for doing this, but at the time it was for the best.

Harry went to the back of the vault were he found what looked like a man's necklace. It looked normal it was just a small gold chain, but there was a parchment underneath it.

_**This necklace belonged to Godric Gryfindor it was given Curlous Potter as a wedding present of Godric's grand daughter the chain was forged by the fire of a Hungarian Horntail. It is said that it has powers much like a wand and it would help the last Potter heir to Gryfindor that would need it against the fight against the heir of Slytherian.**_

Harry was dumbfounded, but put the necklace on anyway as soon as he put the necklace on he felt strong. Not stronger than he was, not by anymeans. He felt like he had total control over his powers all of his powers this was going to be good Harry thought. Harry filled a few sacks with Galleons here because he didn't want to take the time to go back to his vault. He stopped before he left. Their on the wall was a timeline. It had all the descendants of the Potters. At the very top next to Curlous Potter was that of Godric Grifindor and at the very bottom was Harry Potter, but it was different all of them were written in gold, but it looked as if Harry's was written in Rubies. Harry took a mental note of it than left.

Harry was led to an office room when they reached the surface where he had to sign some papers saying that he was the sole heir to the Potter's mainly nonesense. Harry was than given some things because he was the person in the bank with the most amount of money. They were; a muggle credit card that took the money out of his bank account and was transferred into muggle money, a small little coin bag that all you have to do is push the numbers that were on the side of it and you would get that amount and it would only let Harry use it.

After Harry left Gringots he went to Flourish and Botts and got all the books on Defense, Occlemency, Parslemouth spells, Potions, and even Ancient Runes that he could find. The lady that ringed all this up was obviously startled by this large purchase, but she probably worked on commision so it wasn't that bad. After leaving there he went to a store called **_Shoborty's Trunks _**Harry figured he could get a trunk like Moody's maybe even one big enough to practice spells in.

When Harry walked in he was surprised when a man practicly jumped on him thanking him for coming. "Sorry, but nobody comes here anymore and if we don't make enough purchases we will probably have to close down. Is there a trunk that you have in mind." The clerk asked. "Well not really just something that can be shrunk down, can take strong spells, and has actual rooms inside of it preferably bigger rooms, money is no object." Harry told the clerk as he finshed though the clerk eyes widened. "Thank you, I have something just in mind for you. Follow me." Harry humbly followed him into a well lit room in the back. It was obviously a work room, but there was a very nice looking trunk on the floor. "This sir, is the greatest trunk I have ever made I started it about 15 years ago when you-know-who was in power and me being a muggle born wasn't to good. Well this trunk has a security feature that all you have to do is touch it anywhere and you have to want to open it and it will open. It also has a invisible function on it and it can not even be seen with a magical eye or any spell. If you do not want to be found it also has a invincable feature, but it only works if it is invisable and something is coming near it. It has five rooms fit to live in. It has four guest rooms and a master bedroom. It has a kitchen as one room and pantry with a never ending supply of food and all you have to do is write down what you want on the food list and it will be in the pantry. The best room I must say is a room much like in Hogwarts called the Room of Requirement. The only difference about it here is that you can take stuff out of it. It will be very expensive."

The man looked a little reluctant as if Harry would be able to afford it. "Can you shrink it." Harry said with a smile it didn't really matter if it did or not he was. The man nodded and than smiled like a mad man when Harry pulled out his coin pouch. Harry had payed the man extra so this deal would be a secret. Harry now had no reason to go anywhere else except to try and get another wand.

When he walked in and Olivander frowned at him. "Your wand isn't broken is it, that was one of my best creations." "No no its fine." Harry said pulling out his wand to show him. "Well Harry what brings you here." Olivander asked. "Well I was wondering if I could get another wand from you. So if I had to duel Tom again it would be a little more normal." Harry finshed. "Ah, you do not wish to battle him, but have accepted the inevitable. Well I can and cannot help. I am sorry, but there is no wand I can give. It would be best if you used wandless magic. You see you are two powerful for your own wand that is a extremely rare instince because its normally the other way around. I can help you by giving you this book. It would be best to get some kind of center the more powerful it the better it will help control your magic they normaly come in rings or necklaces."

"Like this." Harry said taking off his necklace and handing it to him. As soon Mr. Olivander touched he fell to the ground. "Mr. Olivander! Are you okay?" Harry asked getting down on his knees taking the necklace back and helping the older man up. "Sorry Harry, I feel like falling when I touch your wand because its high power, but this, this is much to strong for me. You hold like its a normal necklace when this is no normal necklace. This will help you control your magic. Where did you get it?" Mr. Olivander asked wide eyed.

"Please don't tell people this, but have you heard of Curlous Potter?" Harry asked. "Yes, well sort of I have his name and what wand he is registered to. Thats it." Mr. Olivander said. "Well Curlous Potter was my great-great-great-great grandfather or something like that. Well anyways he married Godric Gryfindor's grand-daughter and this was given to him. It was to be given to the heir that was given the task to defeat the heir of Slytherin." Harry finished quietly.

"Well never take this off. It has a power so it can't break dare I say it was forged by a dragon." Harry just nodded and said. "Hungarian Horntail." Mr. Olivander looked as if he were about to faint. "Well Harry I that it is best to read this book and do be careful your power shows just holding that. I believe that you can apparate. I was just leaving Gringots when you popped in." He said with a chuckle giving Harry the book. Harry unshrunk the trunk and put the book in with the other ones and shrunk it again. Harry said good-bye and than thought about where he wanted to go and with out a pop he was back at the Dursley's. It wasn't even the 1:00 when Harry got there he decided to go out for a run since he was still very exited.

The next few days were great for Harry, after he had finished his workout and chores he would read everything that he could. The first book he read was the book from Mr. Olivander it was very useful. To start off all he had to do was pretend that he was using his wand and he could do all the spells he could with the wand he just kept practicing because it took so long. When ever he did it his center what his necklace was called would some how make him now how much power it was and how well it was, but the best part about it was the calmness that he got from doing wandless magic he got even more when he combined wandless and wordless magic. He had mastered occlemency to what he could tell. Proffesor Snape didn't exactly teach him how to clear or block someone out of their mind. All Harry did was think of something and just dissolve into it, he would think of flying. Harry was also studying to be an animagus when he did the potion it revealed that he would have two forms one was of a griffen the other was a beautiful phoenix. He could transform into both of them, but not for very long but it got longer everytime.

The next two weeks flew by with all of his training it was really good it helped that he put a ward around himself so that he could do magic anywhere. Right now Harry was finishing the dishes in the empty house, because the Dursley's went out to eat. Harry had just gotten done with his work out and shower so he had put on boxers, jeans, socks and shoes, but didn't have his shirt on, revealing a very lean, but very muscular upper body. Harry heard something from outside when he turned and looked he saw that it was a few Order members under a dissulsionment charm Harry new it was the Order because after getting that necklace Harry could understand everything in that Ancient Magic book and had put a ward warning him if any person he wouldn't in to be there. 'It appeared as if they were going to see if he was using CONSTANT VIGULANCE' Harry thought so he thought to surprise them a little bit.

As soon as they were all in the kitchen Harry said "You shouldn't be listening to me it could be a distraction." Though Harry still had his back to them he swayed his hand to the side and all there wands flew from them to Harry and they were all tied up. "Constant VIGULANCE!" Harry said and with a flick of his wrist they were untied and their wands were in front of them. "Wotcher Harry, looking good." Tonks said with a smile. "Yea what have you been eating, and how did you do that. The only person who I have seen able to do magic is Dumbledore." Remus said. "How do we know its you Harry." Harry just smiled. "Ask me a question. " Moody smiled, but Remus asked. "Who is Padfoot." "Well that would be Snuffles." Harry said with a smile. "Okay you ready its going to be cold flying tonight." Harry just laughed. "I don't care. We don't have to fly." After seeing their expressions Harry started apparating around the room only making no noise. "Damn't Moody we had to fly." Tonks said looking slightly irriated. "Hey its not my fault you didn't try other means of travel to here." "Watcher Harry." Tonks said with a smile. "I'll be right back Harry apparated to his room threw a Tee on  and shrunk his trunk (lol) and went back down stairs. "You guys ready." "Yea." Moody said and than apparated to Grimuald Place. So did Tonks and than Remus. So Harry decided that it would be best if he left now to.

**I have the 2nd chapter done so if anyone likes it I will put it up.**


	2. A New Day

**Day's of June**

To most this would be just a normal summer's day, but not for some. To Harry Potter this was a terrible day, but the days kept getting better and better and that is what he used tp keep going on knowing that the pain would slowly go away. That is why he wouldn't let himself cry, or at least not for right now. Harry was doing better partly to a deal that he made with his Uncle when they got back. In the deal Harry would do all the yard work, wash the car, cook the meals, and basically everything else he would have to do, and in return he would have to be fed properly, have many chores (As to keep his mind off Sirius.), and be left alone unless it was absolutely necessary. His Uncle gladly agreed to these terms a little peeved about the being fed properly, but decided that if he did everything and did keep to himself than that should really be a good price.

Right now Harry was reshingling their house and after that he had to build a shed for them. Harry was glad because all this kept his mind off Sirius. He knew in his heart that it wasn't entirely his fault, but he had a major influence on it. It was now towards the end of June when Harry had finshed with all the yard work that his Uncle Vernon could make for him so his uncle took him to the Drill Factory where he works everyday with him and makes him fix things there. It was good for Harry he was starting to gain quite a bitof muscle from all this working.

Earlyer in the summer Harry got a hair-cut. Instead of growing it long like most of the eldest boys in a wizarding community he cut it short. Not to short, his hair on the top was about an inch or two not very short, but not even close to what his mop was before. His sides were cut a little bit closer than and than blended with the top so it wouldn't look like it was a crew cut or a buzz. Harry thought that this way he looked alot better even more, because it will keep his hair out of his eyes, it made him look more presentable, and it looked better to his bigger body. He had gotten bigger arms, legs, and a chest since the begining of the summer. He wasn't to big yet he was about 6' and about 170 pounds so he was still fast so he would still be quick for dueling and quiditch, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to contine playing because that would take time out of his training.

Harry had figured he would try his best to train physically and somewhat metally during the summer since he couldn't do magic. Every morining at 5:30 he would run till 7:00 and than use Duddly's old weight set, because for his birthday last Uncle Vernon gave him those for boxing, but than for Christmas he let him join a gym. Harry had asked Dudley if he could help train him or in Dudley's mind use him as a punching bag. He gladly accepted wanting to try and get him back for what he did last summer with the Dementors, or so he thought that Harry did it. Harry didn't really mind the fact that he was basically just getting beat up by Dudley because now it didn't hurt as much and the bruises healed quicker. It was also getting him to move quicker so he wouldn't get hit so that would help him get faster.

He had all ready read all of his old school texts and he figured he could get more if he went to Grimuald Place. Harry had a few books that he got from Moody after owled him they were really good. **_The Art of Healing, Wandless & Soundless, Occlemency, and Ancient Magic. _**Most of these books were past him, but he didn't care. The last book that he read was ANCIENT MAGIC, Moody said that this book was even past him, but it was a good reference. Harry thought that the potions in this book were extremely difficult some that he wasn't sure that Professor Snape could do, but the magic didn't really look to be to hard. He was working on one of the spells in there. It was a ward so it was going to be extremely hard, but it would let him do magic. All that he had to do is visualize the border of how far he wanted it and than most of what was in it. Harry was only trying to visualize the Dursley's house and yard he wanted the yard incase he got into some trouble or something so he wouldn't have to go to another trial or something. He thought it would be better if he tried to master occlemency first so he would have a clear head when he visualized the house and it worked for a little the better at occlemency he was the bigger he could make the ward. He was already able to make the ward cover his cupboard, but it was to small to do much and if he wanted to expand his room the ward wouldn't be big enough.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry said stroking his beautiful owl. He wouldn't send letters to anyone except to someone in the order every few days so they would know that he is alive. Most of them really didn't mind his letters only say something. 'I'm alive.' or 'Here's my check up.' They all figured that he was just grieving over Sirius' passing, but little did they no that Harry was already over that. He couldn't blame the whole of this problem on himself though he would if he could. If he would have tried to learn better than maybe, but Harry wasn't going to live in the past, he wasn't going to dwell in sorrow. At least not for now. He could either mourn or train Harry would train.

It was about 7:30 Harry had just got back from his run and showered and now was petting Hedwig and thinking of a way to get to Diagon Alley. He could sneak out under his invisablity cloak and hail the Knight Bus. Harry thought that this would be the best option he would do it when his Uncle left after he came home for lunch. Harry was making a plan for exactly he wanted to do.

_**1. Gringots, for money and to activate the Potter Family Vault since he had no more gaurdians it was all at his own descretion.**_

_**2. Books, quills, etc.**_

_**3. Knockturn Alley anything interesting.**_

_**4. Somewhere to get another wand or something so he could battle Voldemort.**_

****Harry was thinking about Gringots he was thinking of the marble floor and all the little goblins walking by in a hurry when he heard a two Cracks. He didn't think to much of it because it was probably Tonks or someone forgot to bring a portkey for there shift change. But when Harry opened his eyes he wasn't in his little cupboard anymore he was in Gringots standing right infront of a Goblin. "Excuse me, but are you going to your vault sir." The goblin retorted. "Oh yes sorry" He was glad that he had his key and wand with him when he apparated. He slid the goblin his key and he varified it. He then told Griphook to take him to his vault.

While on the ride Harry asked Griphook. "Can you take me to the Potter Family Vault instead." "Yes sir." Griphook said turnig their cart to a different path. It must have taken at least twenty minutes until they got their. Griphook got out slid his finger along a line in the door and then told Harry to do the same and say his name. "Harry Potter." The door slowly opened and at first all you could see were Galleons maybe a pile of sickles and knuts here and there, but their were mountains of not only Galleons, but also gold and jewlry.

"Does any knowledge of me being here go to Professor Dumbledore." Harry asked "Well not if you don't want it to." Griphook contined after he seen the confused look that Harry gave him. "Well it would have if Mr. Black was still your gaurdian, but because you do not have any guardian than you may change it if you like just I will just have to have you sign something upstairs and it will cost ten galleons for this inconvience." Griphook explained. "Sure that will be fine." Harry was surprised that he was calm about the situation he was mad at Dumbledore for doing this, but at the time it was for the best.

Harry went to the back of the vault were he found what looked like a man's necklace. It looked normal it was just a small gold chain, but there was a parchment underneath it.

_**This necklace belonged to Godric Gryfindor it was given Curlous Potter as a wedding present of Godric's grand daughter the chain was forged by the fire of a Hungarian Horntail. It is said that it has powers much like a wand and it would help the last Potter heir to Gryfindor that would need it against the fight against the heir of Slytherian.**_

****Harry was dumbfounded, but put the necklace on anyway as soon as he put the necklace on he felt strong. Not stronger than he was, not by anymeans. He felt like he had total control over his powers all of his powers this was going to be good Harry thought. Harry filled a few sacks with Galleons here because he didn't want to take the time to go back to his vault. He stopped before he left. Their on the wall was a timeline. It had all the descendants of the Potters. At the very top next to Curlous Potter was that of Godric Grifindor and at the very bottom was Harry Potter, but it was different all of them were written in gold, but it looked as if Harry's was written in Rubies. Harry took a mental note of it than left.

Harry was led to an office room when they reached the surface where he had to sign some papers saying that he was the sole heir to the Potter's mainly nonesense. Harry was than given some things because he was the person in the bank with the most amount of money. They were; a muggle credit card that took the money out of his bank account and was transferred into muggle money, a small little coin bag that all you have to do is push the numbers that were on the side of it and you would get that amount and it would only let Harry use it.

After Harry left Gringots he went to Flourish and Botts and got all the books on Defense, Occlemency, Parslemouth spells, Potions, and even Ancient Runes that he could find. The lady that ringed all this up was obviously startled by this large purchase, but she probably worked on commision so it wasn't that bad. After leaving there he went to a store called **_Shoborty's Trunks _**Harry figured he could get a trunk like Moody's maybe even one big enough to practice spells in.

When Harry walked in he was surprised when a man practicly jumped on him thanking him for coming. "Sorry, but nobody comes here anymore and if we don't make enough purchases we will probably have to close down. Is there a trunk that you have in mind." The clerk asked. "Well not really just something that can be shrunk down, can take strong spells, and has actual rooms inside of it preferably bigger rooms, money is no object." Harry told the clerk as he finshed though the clerk eyes widened. "Thank you, I have something just in mind for you. Follow me." Harry humbly followed him into a well lit room in the back. It was obviously a work room, but there was a very nice looking trunk on the floor. "This sir, is the greatest trunk I have ever made I started it about 15 years ago when you-know-who was in power and me being a muggle born wasn't to good. Well this trunk has a security feature that all you have to do is touch it anywhere and you have to want to open it and it will open. It also has a invisible function on it and it can not even be seen with a magical eye or any spell. If you do not want to be found it also has a invincable feature, but it only works if it is invisable and something is coming near it. It has five rooms fit to live in. It has four guest rooms and a master bedroom. It has a kitchen as one room and pantry with a never ending supply of food and all you have to do is write down what you want on the food list and it will be in the pantry. The best room I must say is a room much like in Hogwarts called the Room of Requirement. The only difference about it here is that you can take stuff out of it. It will be very expensive."

The man looked a little reluctant as if Harry would be able to afford it. "Can you shrink it." Harry said with a smile it didn't really matter if it did or not he was. The man nodded and than smiled like a mad man when Harry pulled out his coin pouch. Harry had payed the man extra so this deal would be a secret. Harry now had no reason to go anywhere else except to try and get another wand.

When he walked in and Olivander frowned at him. "Your wand isn't broken is it, that was one of my best creations." "No no its fine." Harry said pulling out his wand to show him. "Well Harry what brings you here." Olivander asked. "Well I was wondering if I could get another wand from you. So if I had to duel Tom again it would be a little more normal." Harry finshed. "Ah, you do not wish to battle him, but have accepted the inevitable. Well I can and cannot help. I am sorry, but there is no wand I can give. It would be best if you used wandless magic. You see you are two powerful for your own wand that is a extremely rare instince because its normally the other way around. I can help you by giving you this book. It would be best to get some kind of center the more powerful it the better it will help control your magic they normaly come in rings or necklaces."

"Like this." Harry said taking off his necklace and handing it to him. As soon Mr. Olivander touched he fell to the ground. "Mr. Olivander! Are you okay?" Harry asked getting down on his knees taking the necklace back and helping the older man up. "Sorry Harry, I feel like falling when I touch your wand because its high power, but this, this is much to strong for me. You hold like its a normal necklace when this is no normal necklace. This will help you control your magic. Where did you get it?" Mr. Olivander asked wide eyed.

"Please don't tell people this, but have you heard of Curlous Potter?" Harry asked. "Yes, well sort of I have his name and what wand he is registered to. Thats it." Mr. Olivander said. "Well Curlous Potter was my great-great-great-great grandfather or something like that. Well anyways he married Godric Gryfindor's grand-daughter and this was given to him. It was to be given to the heir that was given the task to defeat the heir of Slytherin." Harry finished quietly.

"Well never take this off. It has a power so it can't break dare I say it was forged by a dragon." Harry just nodded and said. "Hungarian Horntail." Mr. Olivander looked as if he were about to faint. "Well Harry I that it is best to read this book and do be careful your power shows just holding that. I believe that you can apparate. I was just leaving Gringots when you popped in." He said with a chuckle giving Harry the book. Harry unshrunk the trunk and put the book in with the other ones and shrunk it again. Harry said good-bye and than thought about where he wanted to go and with out a pop he was back at the Dursley's. It wasn't even the 1:00 when Harry got there he decided to go out for a run since he was still very exited.

The next few days were great for Harry, after he had finished his workout and chores he would read everything that he could. The first book he read was the book from Mr. Olivander it was very useful. To start off all he had to do was pretend that he was using his wand and he could do all the spells he could with the wand he just kept practicing because it took so long. When ever he did it his center what his necklace was called would some how make him now how much power it was and how well it was, but the best part about it was the calmness that he got from doing wandless magic he got even more when he combined wandless and wordless magic. He had mastered occlemency to what he could tell. Proffesor Snape didn't exactly teach him how to clear or block someone out of their mind. All Harry did was think of something and just dissolve into it, he would think of flying. Harry was also studying to be an animagus when he did the potion it revealed that he would have two forms one was of a griffen the other was a beautiful phoenix. He could transform into both of them, but not for very long but it got longer everytime.

The next two weeks flew by with all of his training it was really good it helped that he put a ward around himself so that he could do magic anywhere. Right now Harry was finishing the dishes in the empty house, because the Dursley's went out to eat. Harry had just gotten done with his work out and shower so he had put on boxers, jeans, socks and shoes, but didn't have his shirt on, revealing a very lean, but very muscular upper body. Harry heard something from outside when he turned and looked he saw that it was a few Order members under a dissulsionment charm Harry new it was the Order because after getting that necklace Harry could understand everything in that Ancient Magic book and had put a ward warning him if any person he wouldn't in to be there. 'It appeared as if they were going to see if he was using CONSTANT VIGULANCE' Harry thought so he thought to surprise them a little bit.

As soon as they were all in the kitchen Harry said "You shouldn't be listening to me it could be a distraction." Though Harry still had his back to them he swayed his hand to the side and all there wands flew from them to Harry and they were all tied up. "Constant VIGULANCE!" Harry said and with a flick of his wrist they were untied and their wands were in front of them. "Wotcher Harry, looking good." Tonks said with a smile. "Yea what have you been eating, and how did you do that. The only person who I have seen able to do magic is Dumbledore." Remus said. "How do we know its you Harry." Harry just smiled. "Ask me a question. " Moody smiled, but Remus asked. "Who is Padfoot." "Well that would be Snuffles." Harry said with a smile. "Okay you ready its going to be cold flying tonight." Harry just laughed. "I don't care. We don't have to fly." After seeing their expressions Harry started apparating around the room only making no noise. "Damn't Moody we had to fly." Tonks said looking slightly irriated. "Hey its not my fault you didn't try other means of travel to here." "Watcher Harry." Tonks said with a smile. "I'll be right back Harry apparated to his room through a Tee on shrunk his trunk (lol) and went back down stairs. "You guys ready." "Yea." Moody said and than apparated to Grimuald Place. So did Tonks and than Remus. So Harry decided that it would be best if he left now to.


End file.
